Final Fantasy IX: The Unmentioned Side-Stories
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: The first story is about an adventure Dagger had with Blank and Marcus while Zidane was away. It involved getting captured by Kuja, imprisoned in the auction house dungeon, and Kuja attempts unbecoming advanced towards Dagger. Funny ending, more to come.


**Final Fantasy IX: The Unmentioned Side-Stories**

-0-0-

Zidane had taken a party of four with him, to go with Vivi and visit the black mage's old home nearby. He had delicately told Dagger that he wanted her to stay in Treno, with his Tantalus brothers. The bandits would keep her company, make sure she stayed safe while he was gone. At first it hadn't bothered her, Treno had very interesting architecture to view. Yet once Zidane and company were gone, she wasn't enjoying the companionship of Blank and Marcus.

They had allowed her to walk around the city, accompanying her and speaking mainly to themselves, leaving her out of their conversation. When wandering around got boring, they escorted her back to the run down inn.

Dagger had tried to get some rest, thinking sleep would help her mood, but her mind just wasn't ready to settle down. When she could hear her bandit companions snoring, she carefully got up from her cot and left the inn. Strolling around by herself felt more refreshing, she didn't have the guilty feeling of being a nuisance to her protectors while wandering the streets.

Her footsteps lead her near the auction house, the windows dark, it was very late after all. She was looking through one of the window panes, just out of curiosity, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Ahh!" She yelped, jumping and turning around to see Blank staring at her.

"You really shouldn't wander off, it's late and some bandits aren't as nice as I am." Blank commented, taking his hand away and gesturing for her to lead the way back towards the inn.

"I just couldn't sleep." Dagger made her excuse, taking a few steps forward. She halted on the bridge that would lead them closer to the weapons shop. "I was really enjoying the fresh air." She looked towards Blank, pleadingly.

"I know, but we should really head back, Marcus was worried too. He was searching for you around Queen Stella's place, it'd be nice to let him know you're okay." Blank reasoned, making Dagger sigh defeatedly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She began to apologize, turning around to begin their march onward.

From the watery canal beneath the bridge they stood on, large chains exploded out of the water and wrapped themselves tightly around both Blank and Dagger. The enchanted chains drug them off the bridge and into the canal, towards the King's family auction house.

-0-0-

Blank was drowning, at least, he felt like he was. His body bound and dragged through the ugly canal water, his lungs burning from the lack of air. When his body burst through the water, his breathed deeply, swallowing up as much air as he could.

The princess! He turned his head, chest still heaving as he breathed, to look at his unconscious companion. Dagger, if she died on his watch...the magic chains unwound themselves from both of their bodies, allowing Blank to flip Dagger over. He patted her back, trying to get her to cough out any water she had swallowed. Finally, he heard her gasp and then spew out her lungs watery contents, giving him at least some relief. As he turned her around to face him, they heard footsteps clicking against the stone floor, nearing them.

They were underground, near one of the many canals that flowed throughout the dark city. It looked like a dungeon, and Blank knew that who ever was behind all this, wasn't just some Joe Blow from Dali.

Standing, he placed himself in front of Daggers sitting form, reaching readily for his broad sword.

"You won't be using that tonight." A high pitched male voice spoke. The sword Blank was about to unsheathe was magically jerked out of its scabbard, leaving him weaponless.

The face of their captor rounded a corner, smiling down on the pair in an amused way.

"Kuja..." Dagger gasped, slowly getting to her feet, she stared into the eyes of her mothers killer.

"Ah, the canary remembers me. I am flattered." Kuja mock bowed, laughing lightly as he did so. "You two are my guests this evening, my servant will show you to one of my guest rooms." Kuja smirked.

A tall, brown haired man walked out of the shadows, standing behind Kuja obediently. "Show them their room." Kuja instructed, turning away from his captives and flipping his silver hair all in one fluid motion. He left them with the servant, who was actually the auctioneer of that house.

"Please follow me, the Master has a cell...excuse me, _room_ prepared for you." The auctioneer waited expectantly.

Having no weapons, the pair was left with following the tall man, entering a readied cell and watching with defeated eyes as the auctioneer locked them in.

-0-0-

Blank had a very bad feeling about their captor, his concern mainly for the princess. She would be a lot more vulnerable in various ways should their keeper decided to take her out of their cell, without Blank in tow.

If he were Zidane, he'd try to think about the positive side. How hopefully Marcus would somehow find them. However, Blank _was not_ Zidane, he thought about all possibilities, including the bad, and tried to always prepare for the worse case scenario.

In this case, the worse scenario Blank could come up with, was the princess getting raped. He didn't want to scare her, or be the insensitive ass who brings up the horrible possibility, but staying silent wasn't going to solve their problems.

Garnet was sitting on the floor, next to him, looking down at the ground with a defeated look on her face.

"Listen, before we get separated, we should try to form a plan. A plan for worst case scenario." Blank began, trying to ease into his worry for her.

"This guy, he might want to take you alone, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't plan on simply talking over tea and cake with you. Dagger?" He paused, "Dagger, we need to consider the idea that this dude might try to...pull a fast one on you."

When she looked up at him with a confused face, he sighed heavily, "He might try being lewd... _inappropriate_..." She still looked lost as to what he was trying to say, "I'm saying he might try to _rape_ you!" There, he had said it. Sure, she was looking at him with pure terror and shock, but the word needed saying to get the point made.

"I know that it's a scary thought, but lets try to be open minded here, the guy's crazy and anythings possible." Blank watched as she shook her head from side to side, her eyes holding despair.

"I want to know, what you know, about defending yourself from that type of attack." Blank patiently waited, knowing the topic was hard to speak about.

"In the castle, I've read hundreds of books, but not one covered rape prevention." She cooly spoke, her eyes lit up unexpectedly, as if a new thought had occurred to her.

"There was this old spell book. It had protection spells for ladies in waiting, to keep their chastity pure..." Blank gestured for her to go on, the information was intriguing him.

"Spells that prevent entrance, that harm certain body parts if placed within the ladies...I think I can recall a spell from it, should I place it on me now?" Blank hurriedly nodded his head in agreement. The sooner she cast her protective spell, the better off they'd both be. Blank watched as she chanted quietly to herself, the jasmine smell of magic filling their cell as she started placing the protective spell upon her own self.

Her form began to glow lightly, as the magic absorbed into her body. After a few moments, the glow was gone and she insisted that the spell was still working, that the faded glow was normal. Blank was not surprised at all when their cell was visited by Kuja's flunky, the Treno Auctioneer.

"Why would you work for such a horrible man?!" Dagger demanded of the tall, proper looking man as he asked for her to step close to the cells door.

"Please, madam, the Master is very eager to have your company." Was all the auctioneer would say, opening the door and quickly shutting it after Dagger's exit. Blank was left watching them leave, hoping that Marcus would find them somehow. Also hoping that the princess's spell was powerful enough to stop that mad man from claiming her.

-0-0-

"Please pardon me for this, but the Master insisted that your clothes were _unnecessary_." The tall auctioneer apologized before grabbing her body firmly. Dagger cried out and attempted to thrash her body around, but his strength over powered her own. He struggled as his fingers wiggled around until her jumper was undone. He sighed in agitation as she squirmed while his hands removed her white, silk shirt. When at last she was completely, utterly naked, the auctioneer lead her shouting form into the dark main lobby of the auction house.

"When my friends find me, you are going to regret this!" Dagger yelled at the man, watching with confusion as he hurriedly ran away from her, exiting through a side door and locking it behind him.

"Perfect!" Dagger growled, her arms around her chest to hide her naked breasts. She was locked within the darkened auction house, naked. What type of game was this mad man playing?

Trying hard not to grind her teeth in irritation, Dagger walked over to the main doors and tried opening them.

"Locked. _What a shock_." She bitterly spoke, turning around to view her darkened surroundings. The first balcony wasn't very high up, perhaps if she stacked chairs high enough...

Her thoughts left her when a sound caught her attention. Low, quiet, laughter.

"I'm sure you're finding this very amusing." Dagger attempted a brave face and tone of voice. "It won't be long, I'll be found by my friends!"

The laughter continued, no body showing itself, just the tones of a mad mans chuckle.

"Killing my mother wasn't enough for you? You've come to finish me off as well?" She thought that talking was helping, that maybe it'd by her time as she slowly moved about the action house.

She was standing next to the steps, close to where the auctioneer usually stood, when she felt something touch her right hip.

"There, there, little canary. Mothers come and go, it's called the circle of life." His voice slithered into her ear, her body encircled in a flash.

"Besides, you and I both know that monster wasn't your real mother. That thing couldn't give birth to this type of porcelain." His hands were around her midriff, his fingers stroked down around her belly button.

"You're the real monster!" Dagger hissed, hating his touch.

"Well, if that's how you see me, then perhaps this ' _monster_ ' is feeling hungry." He kept going lower with his right hand, fingers traveling along her body, into a mound of curly black hair.

Slowly, his long fingers moved until they were about to reach her entrance, and when flesh made contact to her privates...

An electric zap had taken the mad man by surprise, his hold loosened and Dagger broke out of his hold. She ran through the darkened room, searching for any way to escape. Her eyes spotted a staircase leading up, and hearing her captors cursing close behind her, she hurried up the stairway.

Trying to keep her breathing quieter, she found a hiding spot near a balcony. She crouched down and breathed lightly, trying to remain completely quiet.

At first, she heard his footsteps pass by, making her feel somewhat victorious. After many moments of quietly sitting in her hiding place, a noise down below caught her attention. Assuming he was now down the stairs, Dagger moved her body to carefully gaze down.

"Clever little canary." Her heart sank as very assertive hands clamped onto both her hips, nails digging into her flesh as he bent her upper body over the railing.

"Magic to protect ones virtue, _how cute_. Do you really think a simple shock will stop me from doing as I please?" He had his genitals pressed against her ass, teasing her. "Your little tricks can't even remotely harm one such as myself." To prove it to her, the mad man pulled back and forcefully inserted his stiff member into her body.

Dagger felt a tingling, vibration within herself, yet no pain from the assumed penetration. Her attacker was curiously still and quiet behind her, confusing the princess greatly. Wasn't he going to gloat?

" _Bahamut's balls_!" She heard his profanity before the man fell backwards, landing with a loud thud behind her.

Dagger turned around to gaze down at the man. Where his privates should have been, now only a stump was visible. The large sausage shape that was once attached to that stump, lay abandoned and oddly twitching on the floor next to him.

"Well, I suppose my silly virtue spell was stronger than he thought." Dagger commented, stepping away from the unconscious man as she made her way back down the stairs.

-0-0-

"Dagger!" Marcus and Blank called for her, searching the darkened auction house for any sign of the princess.

Marcus had been looking for them, when an old man nearby said he heard a woman's voice in the darkened auction house. That had seemed strange, so Marcus had snuck in and searched the place. Finding Blank in the dungeon and making a smart ass comment as he broke the cells lock with his sword.

"I hope we're not too late." Blank worriedly spoke to his friend.

"Over here!" Garnet hailed them, walking up to the two wrapped in a table cloth.

"Where is he? Did he hurt you?!" Blank quickly asked, noticing she had on a smug smile.

"He attempted, and failed. You'll find him up the stairs on the balcony, unconscious." She informed the two, Marcus headed up while Blank stayed behind with Dagger.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you about the whole 'rape' thing. I just didn't want to see you hurt. You obviously can handle yourself." He smiled friendlily towards her.

"It's alright, you were right to bring it up. If you hadn't, I never would have thought to cast that spell." She smiled back at him, turning her head upwards when hearing a loud gasp.

"Bro! She cut his dick off!" Marcus's head popped over the railing, his usually squinty eyes were wide in surprise.

"She did _what_!?" Blank shouted back, looking between Marcus and Dagger with confusion.

"Is it still twitching?" Dagger called to Marcus, receiving a very disturbed look from the bandit.

"Bro, what do you want me to do with this guy? I'm _not_ touching his junk." Marcus yelled down to Blank.

"I guess we could leave him up there. Lets get outta here before the guy wakes up." Blank received a nod from Marcus before the other returned to meet them downstairs.

"Ready to head out?" Blank turned to Dagger, feeling a bit more respectful of how close he stood to her.

"Lets go." She agreed, watching with joy as the two bandits beat down the main door, opening it. The three walked together out of the dark auction house, passing by an old man as they made their way back towards the inn.

"Orgies in the auction house, I knew the rumors were true!" The group heard the old man speak to himself, making the table cloth wearing princess blush while Blank and Marcus chuckled awkwardly. They would have quite a story to tell Zidane when he came back for his princess...

-0-0-

Final Fantasy IX belongs to Square Enix.


End file.
